


Vitrify

by verulam (krynon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krynon/pseuds/verulam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird little shortfic of Junkrat and Roadhog.</p>
<p>"“M’not paying you for nothing, bozo, come on and fucking punch me!” Junkrat screeches."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitrify

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write really self-indulgent fic. This is one of those times. 
> 
> An un-beta'd little short fic.

It's raining. That's unusual, for them. “C’mon mate, hit me!”

Hog just stands there. Bastard. Water is lashing down, clinging to his eyelashes and forcing Junkrat to blink blearily. He scowls, bares his teeth, and throws his arm out to the side.

“M’not paying you for nothing, bozo, come on and fucking punch me!” He screeches.

Hog doesn't move. It's like he's not even listening, and he won't make a secret of it, Junkrat hates being ignored. He really hates being ignored, so he bares his teeth even more and wobbles back and forth, gesturing violently.

“Come on you big fuck, I'll blow your fuckin’ head in-” He’s yelling, rearing forward, and-

Promptly remembers that it was pouring with rain. He has just enough time to acknowledge that clap of downpour in his ears, on his face, flattening his hair to his head, and then his leg slips violently. 

The sudden movement sends him jolting forward, arms scrabbling at thin air- and before he knows it, Hog has caught him in his arms. 

“Fuck off!”

“Rat.” Says Hog. He can read Roadhog’s tone clear as day; Junkrat silently mouths: “I ain't gonna punch you, mate,” with a snarl on his face. 

“I need to be punched. I need to blow something up, fuck this, I'm going inside-”

Hog sets him down, arse planted firmly on the floor and legs splayed out wide.

“No.” He grunts, his hulking figure blocking the rain a little. It doesn’t improve Junkrat’s mood. The heat and humidity is getting to him, the warmth is clinging to his face.

“No?” Junkrat replies, voice scratching up at the edges. “I think you mean yes, you big fuck!”

Junkrat spits up at him. He regrets it, just a little, partly because Roadhog was now looming over him with his hand out and hey, he might actually get punched. Instead, there’s an odd moment when Roadhog opens his fist gently, splaying his fingers out.

Instead of punching him, Roadhog lays a hand over his eyes. It feels, for a brief second, like his palm is big enough to encompass Junkrat entirely. 

He blinks. Then he snarls, ripping his mouth open to show off his crooked teeth. Roadhog is quiet, hand placed gently over his eyes. “Fuck off! You don't get to play at lovey shit when I'm-!”

Junkrat feels like he's swallowed his tongue. That word was… not allowed with Junkrat. “Fuck you.” He finishes. 

Roadhog’s hand is still sitting over his face and he has to bodily resist the urge to bite at it. His whole body is- shaking, which wasn't unusual, but shaking shaking, shivering back and forth with bright energy in every movement. 

And then there's Roadhog’s hand. On his face.

“Take y’ hand-”

“No.”

Hog was a big guy. It was difficult to argue with big guys, especially when they had their hand covering his face. 

His muscles twitch. He bites at his lip and makes a strained noise. 

He can't see a thing but black, the dull ache of his still-phantom leg a backdrop to pounding raindrops. 

He's got no idea how long it had been raining, and doesn't care much either. Things didn't last long. That was fine with Junkrat. 

His muscles don't stop shaking though, sat on wet tarmac with Hog’s hand on his head. Slowly, ever so slowly, the hand moves- like Roadie thinks he’s some wild animal- down his face, letting his eyes open and eventually down to his chin. 

The shaking in his limbs slows a little. 

“What set this off, mate?” Roadhog's voice is guttural, always. Deep as deep, always. It- it's almost be welcome, if he hadn't been sticking his damn pig nose into matters that didn't concern him. 

“Nothin-” he spits, again, tensing his shoulders and forcing Hog’s hand away. Roadhog puts it back immediately, so Junkrat opens his mouth to bite at it. Hog catches fingers on his teeth, pulling at his crooked canines, and-

He’s a fuckin’ sucker, must be, can’t bring himself to bite. Can’t bring himself to bite at all, not even lightly. Not even as a warning. Roadhog brings his palm to cover his forehead entirely and once again everything is in darkness and he blinks into the black. 

“Listen t’me, ya heifer, I’m not- there’s nothin’ wrong, get your hand off my face!”

Junkrat is still sat with his ass on the ground and legs splayed out.

The rain lashes at his limbs, and he feels for a moment like he needs to shake the water from himself. He’s shaking anyway, might as well go whole hog and canine it, shake the water that’s crawling and itching down his back, and he’s buzzing now, torso twitching back and forth like some singed static, with Roadhog’s hand on his face and sat on the floor in the rain.

He’s-

He makes a strangled noise in his throat.

He still doesn’t try and grab and Roadhog’s hand. He could. He definitely could, could have a go at it it, at least. The cyber arm might make a good go of it too.

It’s like he’s been silent so long his brain’s getting discordant, shouty and jumpy, but really it hasn’t been long at all. He breathes through Roadhog’s fingers, splayed now, gripping at his chin. They’re warm on his face.

“Fine,” he says. “What do you even want?”

Roadhog stays quiet, and they lapse into near-silence. It’d be completely silent, were it not for the vague frenetic noises Junkrat makes at rest and the sound of the rain pounding down, water crashing into the ground. It hasn’t rained like this in a long while. There’s no-one around, the wide open space of the road behind them and in front of them.

“Y’alright?” asks Roadhog, eventually. 

“No,” says Junkrat, in a small voice.

“Okay,” he says. Junkrat feels his fingers all over his face and breathes softly through them, exhaling gently.

Another while passes, sat in the street with rain lashing down on them. “How’re you keeping your arm up so long?”

“What?”

“Your hand. How isn’t it tired?”

Roadhog looks at him seriously. “I’m strong.”

In a moment that’s softer than it has any right to be, Junkrat sighs a little into Roadhog’s fingers. It’s a gentle moment. Unusual, for them. Had to make the most of it whilst you could.

“Yeah,” says Junkrat, as they sit in the rain. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [here](http://verulams.tumblr.com) or [here!](http://verulamfic.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'd love comments on this one- I'm really not sure what I think of it, I'd appreciate hearing others' opinions!


End file.
